


imposter

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Christianity, Conflict, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #4





	imposter

**Author's Note:**

> this ones p chill  
so no warnings

I was raised Christian. I went to a conservative baptist church for 4 years after moving out of the old one. I liked my pastor, had a protectiveness over him. I put him on a pedestal, and was shocked when he would admit on stage, his faults. How could he do that? How could he be so content? 

As I said, the church was conservative.  
Women should wear skirts and dresses.  
No cutting your hair.  
No inking your body.  
No piercing your body.  
And one time, our pastor preached about how the men control women. The men are made in the image of God, and the women are the followers. I was so angry. I was filled with pure rage at what he preached. I didn’t even try to hide the glare, and I kept glaring the whole time. The rest of my day was ruined. And the whole week after.

I go to church most of the time, and then evening service too. I dress in modest, muted clothing. I wear stockings to cover my legs. I put my hair up in what I would call elaborate styles. I stretch my face to permanently smile. I shake hands. I hold my Bible close to me. 

I sometimes don’t go to church. I still dress modest, because it’s who I am. It’s just slightly different. A T-shirt, sweatpants, and that’s it. It’s much better, more comfortable. My hair is down, free to it’s frizziness. I don’t have to smile. I don’t have to touch other people. My Bible stays on the shelf. I relax, because you don’t work on the Lord’s day. I am content.


End file.
